Irene
by claublack
Summary: ¿Y si por cosas de la vida, cambias tu presente? ¿Y si por cosas de la vida cambias tu fururo al cambiar tu presente? Hay cosas mejores de lo que has conocido... Haces amigos, vives aventuras, te enamoras... Fic con 2º parte.
1. Chapter 1

IRENE Y SIRIUS

**Este fan fic lo empece hace 4 años… y se puede notar considerablemente el cambio, pues lo sigo escribiendo ahora. Al principio la historia iba de Harry Potter… pero, hay mas de una manera del volver a la vida… y que cambien tus sentimientos… Por favor, leanlo y dejen sus comentarios… no les defraudara la segunda parte.**

**IRENE ...**

Esto era, en la actualidad, una chica de 13 años. Vivía en una casita, situada en un pueblo, no muy conocido, pero cerca de una gran ciudad. Esta chica se llamaba Irene, y ahora mismo estaba haciendo sus maletas, de mala gana. Cogía lo que veia en su armario y lo tiraba a la maleta. Irene tenia los ojos oscuros, pelo castaño oscuro y siempre suelto. Casi siempre llevaba el pelo despeinado, pero la raya, que siempre la llevaba en medio, nunca se le doblaba, quiero decir, si se lavaba el pelo, cuando iba a peinarse, la raya estaba en su sitio. Cuando se levantaba de dormir, solo tenia que hecharse

un mechón de pelo para un lado, porque la raya seguía en su sitio. Eso era una gran ventaja para Irene, porque, como no echaba mucha cuanta en su pelo, decía que con una vez que se lo peinara al levantarse era suficiente y si se despeinaba un poco a lo largo del día, se lo alisaba con las manos.

En fin, ella pensaba que había cosas más importantes en el mundo que peinarse. A pesar de que ahora mismo hacia las maletas de mala gana, su carácter es dulce y es muy simpática(aunque lo le gusta que se pasen con las bromas)

-¡Irene!- Gritó desde la planta baja el padre de ella.-¡Termina que nos vamos!-

Su padre era la única persona que cuidaba a Irene porque su madre estaba muerta.

Irene cerro su maleta, pillando la manga de una túnica que tenia.

Ella iba a una escuela de magia al norte de Wisconsing, y ahora, por motivos de trabajo, ella y su padre se mudaban a Inglaterra, ya que su padre se había quedado sin trabajo y le había salido una buena oferta en la capital, Londres. Irene tendría que cambiar de país y de escuela y dejar su casa y sus amigos, y eso a ella no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

Irene cogió la jaula con su lechuza y su maleta y bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Abajo le esperaba su padre, mirando su reloj con una gran maleta en la mano.

-Si no nos damos prisa perderemos el avión- Dijo este y miro por ultima vez su casa en la que tanto habían vivido. La habían puesto en venta y ya la habían comprado. Irene ni siquiera se despidió de la casa. En la esquina de la calle había un taxi esperándolos. Ella, sin esperar a su padre, subió en el. Momentos después llego su padre.

- Al aeropuerto- Dijo él y cerro la puerta del coche. Una vez el taxi en marcha Irene dijo:

- Sería más fácil haber ido en polvos flu o en escoba- Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz bien alta, por lo que el conductor levanto la ceja.

- Pe... Pero niña, te he dicho mil veces que no digas tonterías- Dijo el padre de Irene muy colorado y le hechó una mirada fulminante a Irene, pero ella no se arrepintió. Ella había cambiado de casa, de escuela e incluso de país para que encima su padre se enfadara con ella, ni pensarlo.

Se llevaron largo tiempo en el aeropuerto esperando a que saliera el avión y después tuvieron un largo viaje. Irene se aburría mucho, no había nada que mirar por las ventanas y los muggles le aburrían.

Al final llegaron a Londres y fueron a su piso. A Irene le parecía una tontería dejar una casa por un piso. Por suerte, estaba cerca del callejón Diagon. Ella había oído hablar mucho de el, y también deseaba ir a Hosmeade: era el único sitio donde vivían exclusivamente magos.

En el primer día de trabajo de le padre de Irene, el se fue temprano al trabajo, y ella se fue al callejón Diagon. Iría a comprar los libros de 4º curso y las túnicas de Hogwarts. Su padre decía que era una "suerte" que una familia muggle no aceptara que sé hijo fuera a la escuela, por eso quedó una plaza libre. En ese momento Irene odiaba a esa familia.

Después de mirar una por una las tiendas y comprar lo que necesitaba, decidió tomarse un helado. Penso que solo quedaba 2 días para que empezara el curso. Tenia unas ganas horribles de que empezara el curso, por lo menos para distraerse. Esperaba hacer nuevos amigos...


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

Llego el día esperado. Eran las 10 y Irene ya estaba despierta. Desayunó, hizo los últimos retoques en su maleta y se fue hacia la estación, sola. Eso le molesto, ni siquiera su padre le había acompañado.

Cuando llego al anden 9 y tres cuartos se paro. Faltaba 5 minutos para las once. De repente una familia paso al lado suya y atravesó el muro entre el anden 9 y 10. Entonces ella hizo lo mismo. Hecho a correr y de repente estaba ante un bonito tren. Cientos de magos se subían al tren y se despedían de sus familias. Entonces el tren dio un pitido: Eran las 11.

Irene se dio prisa y entro en el tren antes de que se pusiera en marcha.

Empezó a mirar por los compartimentos hasta que encontró uno en el que solo había una chica rubia leyendo una revista. Irene decidió entrar, no se iba a quedar en le pasillo. Abrió la puerta y la chica la miro con sus ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que se había quedado pasmada. Después de unos segundos se silencio, Irene dijo:

- Hola, soy Irene ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- La chica dejo la revista encima del asiento de alado.

-Vale- Contestó, cruzó las piernas y miro fijamente a Irene.- Yo soy Luna Lovegood, no recuerdo haberte visto por Hogwarts, y menos por mi casa, Rawenclaw.- Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido y sin dejar de mirar a Irene, a lo que esta se sorprendió un poco.

- Eh... Veras, yo soy nueva en esta escuela. No pertenezco a ninguna casa ni conozco a nadie.- Luna se sorprendió. Tardo unos momentos en contestarle.

-Ah, bueno, pues...- Pero no termino de decir la frase porque la puerta del compartimento sé abrió y entraron una chica pecosa y pelirroja, un chico moreno, regordete, con cara redionda y con una expresión extraña mirando a Luna, y por ultimo, un chico mas alto que los otros dos, delgado y con gafas redondas.

-Hola Luna- Dijo la chica pelirroja- ¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí?- Luna miro a los tres chicos y contesto:

-Entrad.- Alado de Luna se sentó el chico de las gafas redondas y alado de Irene se sentó la chica pelirroja y el chico regordete.

-Luna, te presento a Neville Logbotton y a Harry Potter- Informó la chica pelirroja. Luna hizo un movimiento brusco para mirar a Harry. Se le quedó mirando y de su boca apareció un débil "oh".

Al mismo tiempo, Irene, que aprecia como si no existiera, miro a Harry y sus ojos se fueron a parar en su frente, pero lo que más le llamo su atención no fue su cicatriz, sino sus ojos verdes y brillantes. Luna no disimulo el estar sorprendida. Miro hacia el suelo y volvió a emitir otro "oh". Entonces, al pasarse el efecto de que Harry Potter estaba alado suya, fue a coger su revista, que, sin querer, Harry la tenia medio pisada por su culo, y Luna, in inmutarse, cogió la revista por el pico que sobresalía y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza, que al cogerla se calló para un lado dándose un golpe y Harry se cayó para el otro lado. Esto hizo que la chica pelirroja y Neville rieran como nunca, y a Irene se le escapó una risita. Harry también rió, a lo que Luna no supo hacer otra cosa: Oler la revista en la que Harry había estado sentada, soltar una sonrisa (significaba que Harry no se le había escapado nada) abrirla y ponerse a leer.

En ese momento en el que todos estaban riéndose de abrió por 3º vez la puerta. Eran un chico y una chica. El chico era muy alto, pecoso y pelirrojo( se aprecia mucho a la chica que Irene tenia a su lado) y la chica tenia el pelo castaño y ondulado, con una cara realmente severa.

-Hola- Dijeron los dos.

-Hola- Les devolvieron el saludo la pelirroja, Harry y Neville.

-¿Quiénes son tus nuevas amigas Ginny?- Pregunto el chico pelirrojo a la chica pelirroja refiriéndose a Irene y Luna.

-Ésta es Luna Lovegood... y ella no se quien es.- En ese momento todos miraban a Irene. Ella se intimido un poco y dijo:

-Yo me llamo Irene White, y soy nueva en esta escuela.- Todos miraban interesados. El chico y la chica nuevos entraron y se sentaron, aunque un poco apretujados. Se notaba que querían saber mas sobre ella.- Eh... Soy de un pueblo de Wisconsig, en Estados Unidos. Bueno, mas bien "era", porque desde que mi padre estuvo en el paro ha estado buscando trabajo y aquí le he salido un oferta muy buena, Entonces nos hemos mudado aquí. No se como va eso de las casas. Seguro que todo lo demás será igual.- Ginny se ofreció voluntaria a para explicárselo.

-Mira, todos los años, los nuevos alumnos se primero se clasifican para una casa, Griffindor, Rawenclaw, Hupperpuff y Slithering. La mejor es Griffindor, claro. Todos somos de allí.- Entonces Luna, que no estaba echando mucha cuenta a la conversación, pego un brinco y dijo casi chillando:

-¡¿Qué?! Yo soy de Rawenclaw y a mucha honra. Griffindor no es el mejor.

-Bueno- Le interrumpió Harry- Todas son buenas menos Slythering, no te la recomiendo. Casi toda la gente que hay allí se ha pasado al lado oscuro.

- Espero no caer allí- Intervino Irene.

-Por cierto- Dijo la chica del pelo ondulado- Yo me llamo Hermione, y este es Ron. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, somos prefectos, adiós- Y dicho esto se fueron. Irene sonrió. Pensó que había hecho nuevos amigos¡ Y que rápido!

Ginny se levantó y dijo:

Será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas, falta poco para llegar. Venga, los chicos fuera.- Harry y Neville rieron por lo bajo y salieron.


	3. Chapter 3

3

3

Cuando estuvieron vestidos y el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, todos se levantaron y cogieron sus maletas. Al parar el tren, salieron al pasillo, donde un montón de chicos y chicas se apelotonaban y empezaban a salir. Cuando estuvieron fuera se reunieron con Ron y Hermione y se montaron en un carruaje. Entonces Harry la preguntó a Ron:

-¿Qué son esas cosas que tiran del carruaje?- Ron decía que no veía nada, pero Harry insistía, entonces Luna dijo que también los veía. Irene miró y no vio nada.¿Qué raro? Penso. No le dio mucha importancia y se puso a mirar el paisaje mientras el carruaje andaba.

Cuando tuvieron la primera visión de Hogwarts, se impresionó mucho. Todo era muy bonito, y el castillo era bastante grande.

Cuando los carruajes pararon, Ron y Hermione se volvieron a separar, y Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna e Irene se bajaron y todos juntos se fueron hacia la puerta, pero Harry le dijo a Irene:

-Si te tienes que seleccionar, tendrás que ir con los de 1º.

-Es cierto- Intervino Ginny- Sigue a los de 1º y cuando digan tu nombre... Bueno, ya sabes. Suerte.

-Gracias- Dijo Irene y se separo del grupo. Se sentía ridícula con tantos niños pequeños. Entonces entraron en el Gran Comedor y se pudieron en fila. Empezaron a decir nombres, y uno a uno fueron saliendo niños y sentándose en un taburete. Una profesora le ponía un sombrero y este decía su casa.

-Ya solo quedaban 2 niños, entre ellos Irene, entonces la profesora dijo:

-White, Irene.- Irene, muy nerviosa, llego hasta donde estaba al sombrero y se sentó en la silla. Todos la miraban. La profesora le puso el sombrero, y al cabo de unos segundos finalmente dijo:

-¡Rawenclaw!- Irene sonrío y fue hacia la mesa de su casa, donde le esperaba Luna aplaudiendo.

- Qué bien que no me ha tocado slicering.- Dijo Irene sentandose alado de Luna.

- Era de esperar- Dijo Luna.- Se ve que eres inteligente y buena persona.

-Gracias- Dijo Irene sonrojándose un poco. Miro hacia la mesa de Griffindor a saludar a sus otros amigos, pero en ese momento solo estaba mirando Harry. Irene levantó la mano y le saludó. Él le devolvió el saludo y le sonrío. La chica penso que no seria tan malo después de todo estar allí. Sobre todo si había un chico como Harry aquí. Al pensar esto, a Irene se le escapo una débil sonrisa. Luna la hizo bajar de las nubes.

-¡Eh!, ¿Comemos?- Pregunto Luna ofreciéndole un plato de croquetas. Irene se sorprendió, pero no había tiempo para preguntar, porque tenia muchísima hambre. Después de darse un buen banquete, el director dio permiso para retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

Luna e Irene se levantaron y fueron a su sala común. Era muy confortable estar alli. La chimenea estaba encendida y de ella desprendía un calor agradable, pero estaba demasiado cansada para quedarse allí. Subió con Luna a su cuarto, donde Luna se fijo que había una cama de mas, que seria para Irene. Ya había allí algunas chicas. Irene se puso el pijama y se acostó, pensando en el día que tendría a la mañana siguiente.

Este seria como la "introducción" de la historia y para no rallaros mas y repetiros el 5º libro me lo voy a saltar hasta el final del 5º.Imaginaros que ocurre todo lo mismo pero con Irene. Esta introducción es para que supierais un poco de ella. Atencion: después viene como si fuera el libro 6. Yo no me lo he leído, así que me lo he inventado todo a partir de ahí.

Sigo con cuando Dumbledore le da el traslador a Harry en el ministerio, cuando muere Sirius. Con el esta Irene.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4

Cayeron en el despacho, y Irene callo de culo y resonó en el despacho silencioso.

- Au.- Dijo Irene. Se hubiera reído, pero no tenia ganas. Miró a Harry. Tenia la mirada más triste que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

- Siento lo de tu padrino- Harry miró a Irene unos segundos y después miró una silla y le dio una patada. Parecía muy pensativo. A Irene le dio mucha pena. Y no dijo nada.

Poco después apareció Dumbledore y le dijo a Irene que se fuera y se quedara en la puerta.

Irene salió y se sentó en la escalera de caracol. Poco después se escucharon ruidos de objetos que caían y se rompían. Irene se asustó un poco, pero poco a poco los ruidos cesaron. A los 20 minutos Harry salió. Irene no sabia si estaba mejor antes o ahora. Cuando Irene se iba a ir con él, Dumbledore la llamo.

- Irene, entra, quiero hablar contigo. A Irene esto le cogió de improviso¿ Qué querría Dumbledore?

Harry pasó por su lado con la cabeza gacha cuando ella entro en el despacho. Varios objetos estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-Siéntate- Le indicó Dumbledore. Irene se sentó y Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón después que ella.

- Me acaba de llegar una lechuza con noticias para ti. No son buenas. ¿Con quien pensabas pasar el verano, Irene?- Esa pregunta le pareció muy estraña a ella.

- Con mi padre- Respondió. Miró a Dumbledore. Él estaba mirando unos papeles.

-Debe de ser el correo- Pensó Irene- Seguro que mi padre le ha mandado una carta a Dumbledore diciendo que nos vamos otra vez a Wisconsing. He pasado un buen año aquí, lleno de aventuras y buenos amigos, no me quiero ir.

Dumbledore había tenido la cabeza gacha todo este tiempo. La levantó y dijo:

-Pues este no lo harás con el.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella muy interesada. Ni se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir Dumbledore.

-A tu padre lo han asesinado- Irene tenia cara de enfurruñada antes de que Dumbledore el dijera eso, pero, de repente, su cara cambió, y antes de que pudiera dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos, sus ojos ya los tenia empañados en lagrimas y se le hacia un gran nudo en la garganta.

Entonces empezó a llorar.

Dumbledore le explicó después a Irene que un loco había apuñalado a su padre. Dijo que iría a vivir a una casa, propiedad del el padrino de Harry, Sirius, pero ahora era de Harry, porque Sirius se la había dejado en herencia.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

Era el ultimo día en Hogwarts, ya tenia su maleta y todo preparado. Esa mañana, Luna le había dado una de las pocas noticias buenas que había recibido desde la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

-Mi padre tenia mucho trabajo con su revista así que me ha dado permiso para que yo también valla a la casa de Sirius. Además, Dumbledore me ha dicho que soy una persona de fiar.- Y hizo un gesto de estar muy orgullosa de si misma.

Bajaron al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba Ginny y los tres se dirigieron hacia el tren de regreso.

Encontraron un compartimento vacío y lo ocuparon, poco después, apareció Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se estaba mucho mas silencioso que en otros fin de curso. No habían estado ni 10 minutos el tren en marcha cuando Draco y sus amigos entraron en su compartimento.

- Hola perdedores, no me refiero a ti, Ron, que eres el que normalmente pierde. Ahora me refiero a esos dos.- Y señaló con el dedo a Harry y a Irene- Que, Potter, no te vasta con perder a tus padres, sino que también pierdes a eso que tu llamabas padrino, y tu.- Y señalo con la cabeza a Irene.- No querrías ser menos que Harry, ¿Verdad?- A Irene parecía que unas llamas invisibles le abrasaban por dentro, ¿Cómo podía ese ser tan despreciable insultar a unas personas que habían perdido a un familiar? Se puso de pie y se acercó a Malfoy, y se puso tan cerca que podía haber tocado su punta de la nariz con la suya.

- ¿Y tu Malfoy?, Ya no estarás tan orgulloso de tu papi, el que tanto te adora. Ahora solo te enviara dulcecitos desde Azkabán.- Soltó una risotada, le pegó una patada en la barriga, lo hecho del compartimento y callo de espaldas a el pasillo.- Y...- Pero ya no podía seguir hablando, tenia tan reciente lo de su padre, y esas palabras le habían dolido. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se puso a llorar en el hombro de Luna. Esta dijo:

- ¡Pero no llores! Si ha estado muy bien. Se ha asustado y todo...- Harry se río. Pensó en Sirius. Era cierto, ya no tenia ningún familiar. Bueno, si, los Dursley. Otro año mas iría a pasar el verano con ellos.

- ¿Por qué?- pensó y miró a Ginny, esta parecía atontada, y al mirar Harry, de repente parecía que se le había venido algo a la cabeza.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta?- Dijo- Hace poco que ha vuelto Voldemort y ya estamos llenos de desgracias. Las que ya tenemos han sido casi todas culpa de el. Harry perdió a sus padres por culpa de el. Ahora pierde a su padrino.- Harry miró al suelo y suspiró. Ginny prosiguió.- El padre de Irene, me parece muy raro que Dumbledore no dijera mas, creo que esta relacionado con eso. Neville es como si no tuviera padres. Y el ministerio tampoco esta muy bien, se han llevado a Percy. Y también muchas otras personas que han muerto o se han quedado sin familia por culpa de Voldemort. Hay que hacer algo ya.- Ginny terminó de hablar y miro a su alrededor. Irene había parado de llorar.

- Hermione también tiene un problema.-Intervino Ron. Hermione lo miro muy interesada.- Por culpa de eso algunos la desprecia por sangra sucia.

El trayecto fue casi todo triste y silencioso. Cuando por fin el tren paró, todos bajaron y cruzaron la barrera.

- Adiós Harry- Dijo Ron.- Cuídate.

- Adiós- Se despidió Ginny, con una mirada de lo más peculiar.- Ya nos veremos en "tu" casa, jiji.

- Yo también voy a ir a la casa. Te espero allí- Dijo Hermione y habrazó a Harry.

- Te veré pronto- Dijo Irene a Harry- Siempre me siento incomoda cuando estoy en una casa y no esta el anfitrión, pero bueno. Piensa en positivo. Te hacharé de menos- Y le dedicó una fantástica sonrisa, lo cual Irene juró que se puso colorado.

- ¡Harry, Harry!- Remus, Tonks, Molly y Ojoloco abrazaron a Harry.

- Todo pasará pronto.- Dijo Remus.

- Cuídate.- dijo Tonks y le dedicó una sonrisa, lo mismo que Ojoloco(aunque no se parecía mucho a una sonrisa) y Molly le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Harry se vió por fin liberado y se iba a dirigir hacia los Dursley, apareció Luna muy alterada.

- ¡Parecía que no me iba a poder despedir de ti!- Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.- Oye - Dijo y señaló a Dudley.- ¿Ese es tu primo? ¡Pues no se parece en nada a ti!- En ese mismo instante Dudley miraba( Es mejor no decir la expresión que puso cuando Luna le saco la lengua)- Adiós y hasta pronto.- Y se fue hacia el numeroso grupo formado por Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Ron, Hermione, Molly e Irene dando saltitos. Eso animó un poco a Harry. Luego se fue con los Dursley.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando el gran grupo llegó a la casa de Sirius, Luna dijo:

6

Cuando el gran grupo llegó a la casa de Sirius, Luna dijo:

- ¡Wooo!¡ Que casa mas grande y chula!- Luna parecía estar en las nubes. Su casa no era como esa. Es mas, ella y su padre vivían en la redacción de la revista.

- ¡La habéis decorado mejor!- Dijo Hermione.

- Si- Dijo Tonks.- Yo elegí el modelo. La casa está irreconocible.- Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pálido. Casi todos los muebles eran nuevos y ahora había mas ventilación y mas claridad.- Pusimos ventanas falsas. Todo el años será un día soleado con una brisa fresca.- Parecía estar muy satisfecha de si misma.

- Bueno- Intervino Molly.- Haremos un gran banquete cuando venga Harry, que será dentro de poco.- Entonces cambió de tema.- Se ve que sois mas chicas que chicos. Bueno... Las chicas dormirán, eh...Irene y Ginny dormirán en la 1º planta en la habitación de la derecha. Ron y Harry en la Izquierda. Hermione y Luna en la 2º planta en la 1º habitación. Yo y Arthur, que todavía está trabajando, en la 2º habitación. En la 3º dormirán los temporales, como Ojoloco o Snape.

- ¿Snape?- Pensaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Irene.

- En la ultima planta- Prosiguió la señora Weasley- Fred y George, y solo queda la habitación con la cama de matrimonio de la 1º planta, alado de Harry y Ron, que será para Remus y Tonks.

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo Tonks muy alterada- ¿Por qué no duermes tu con Arthur en la cama de matrimonio?- Entonces Remus contestó muy colorado a esa pregunta.

- ¿No te acuerdas? En la 2º Planta pusimos otra cama de matrimonio para ellos 2. Parece que no pensamos en nosotros.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, aquí hay confianza, ¿no?- Todos menos Remus rieron.- ¿Qué opinas Remus?

- Que no quiero dormir en la calle.

- Eso es que si, ¿no?, Pues todo el mundo a dejar las maletas en su cuarto, y después os avisare para que bajéis a comer.- Informó la señora Weasley. Todos los chicos subieron y después se reunieron el cuarto de Irene y Ginny.

- Me meo de risa cuando pienso en Remus y Tonks, jaja. El hombre lobo y la chica que se transforma.- Comentó Ginny- Ese seria un buen titular para una revista, ¿No crees Luna?

- Por que no- Contestó Luna y de un brinco saltó de la cama de donde estaba sentada-. Escribiré a mi padre y se lo...- Pero Ginny la cogió del brazo.

- ¡Era broma!- Todos rieron. Parecian que estaban de muy buen humor o porque fueran vacaciones o porque querían olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero Irene no reía como antes, y Harry tampoco.

Hacia un rato que Harry había recibido una carta de Molly. En ella decía que el día de su cumpleaños iría a la casa de Sirius. Quedaba una semana aproximadamente.

Hermione le había regalado a Harry un calendario mágico, de 1 metro de longitud, que se elevaba en el aire. Era muy útil. Te mostraba en el mes que te encontrabas, aunque el día que era se veía más grande. También servia como despertador. Lo había programado para que el día de su cumpleaños sonara muy fuerte.

Era el día en el que Harry llegaba a casa. Legaría sobre la hora de comer, así que todos estuvieron preparando la casa y el recibimiento por la mañana. Además de que todos tenían ganas de que llegara ese día porque Harry llegaba, era también el día en que todas las camas estaban ocupadas, y Tonks, que antes había estado durmiendo en el cuarto de Ron en la cama de Harry, dormiría con Remus.

Eran las 2 y Remus tendría que estar a punto de llegar con Harry, todos estaban nerviosisimos.

- Si no llegan pronto, la comida se va a enfriar-. Informó la señora Weasley mirando su reloj. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Remus y Harry entraron.

- ¡Harry!- Gritaron todos y se abalanzaron sobre él.

- Harry- Dijo Tonks-. Dame las maletas.- Harry le entrego las maletas a Tonks y ella las subió.

- Pasa Harry, cariño.- Dijo la señora Weasley y lo llevó hacia el salón y todos se sentaron- Fred, George, Arthur, Ojoloco y Snape vendrán dentro de poco.- Informó Molly. Harry miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy cambiado.

- Está precioso. La casa está mucho mas confortable.- Al decir aquello Tonks sonrió. No quería alardear mucho. Simplemente dijo.

- Si, es verdad.- Remus miró de reojo a Tonks.- Harry, ahora la casa es tuya. Sirius te la dejó, por eso me alegro de que te guste.

- Pero- Dijo Harry-. Yo no puedo tener una casa, quiero decir, todavía voy a la escuela, me quedan dos años, y, la verdad...- Pero Hermione le interrumpió.

- Pero Harry, ya tienes una casa en donde vivir en el futuro con tu familia.

- Si es que llago a vivir para formar una familia.- Se hizo un silencio helador. Nadie miraba a nadie

- ¿Vamos a comer?- Dijo Irene. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, todos se fueron al comedor.


	7. Chapter 7

7

7

La mesa era gigante. Fred, George, Arthur, Ojoloco y Snape llegaron poco después. Irene se sentó en el sitio de Sirius. Se sentía un poco incomoda.

- Esta noche tendremos una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.- Informó Remus.- También vendrá Dumbledore.

- Y nosotros podremos presenciarla, ¿Verdad papa?- Pregunto Ron. Remus iba a contestar, pero Molly se adelantó.

- No, primero porque en esta casa ya ni se cabe.

- ¡Esa es una escusa tuya! –Saltó Ginny.- Como ves, se cabe perfectamente.

- Si.- Dijo Remus- pero no has contado con que vienen los que quedan de la Orden del Fénix, como Mundugus, Hestia... Son muchos.

- Pero nosotros sí, ¿No?- Preguntaron Fred y George.

- Depende de cómo os portéis durante el día.- Dijo la señora Weasley. Cuando acabaron de comer todos quedaron bien hartos. Estaban a punto de levantarse cuando una lechuza entró por la chimenea y se posó enfrente de Snape.

- Es para mi.- Dijo, cogió la carta y se puso a leerla. Todos miraban a Snape, callados. Tenian mucha curiosidad, ¿Quién había escrito a Snape? Termino de leer la carta y dijo:

- Me temo que no me voy a poder quedar a dormir.- De repente Molly saltó.

- ¡NO!- Todos la miraron, asustados. Precia que le había dado algo.- Ejem... quiero decir.- Se puso colorada- Es que si Severus se va, queda una cama libre, y Mundugus me mandó ayer una lechuza diciendome que se quería quedara a dormir, ¡Y yo odio que fume! Con lo bonita y limpia que esta la casa ahora...

- No te preocupes, se quedara a dormir- Dijo Remus- Y ya nos ocuparemos de que no fume.

- Bueno.- Dijo Molly un poco enfadada y se levantó- Tonks, ayudame a recoger la mesa, y ustedes, chicos, a hacer los deberes.

- Jo mama- Se quejó Ginny, pero Ron le guiñó un ojo.- Bueno, vale...- Y todos se fueron corriendo para arriba y se metieron en el Cuarto de Remus y Tonks. Aunque era grande, había 8 personas.

- Bien, ellos tienen su Orden del Fénix- Dijo Ginny- Y nosotros tendremos la Orden de cotilleos- Luna rió muy alto.- Empezamos, ¿Quién creéis que ha podido escribir a Snape?

- Puede que Dumbledore, a lo mejor lo quiere para algo.- Dijo Hermione.

- No creo.- Opinó Irene- Porque Dumbledore vendra para la cena, podría hablar con el ahí, aunque, por otro lado, a lo mejor se van los dos juntos.

- Lo mejor es que se queda Mundugus.- Dijo Ron muy alegre.

- ¡Ah!, Mundugus- Gritó Luna, sobresaltada.- Es ese hombre que intentó estafar en los Mundiales de Quiddich a tu padre, diciendo que tenia una tienda de campaña gigante con jacuzzi.- Ron, Ginny, Fred y George se ruborizaron- Si, me padre le hizo una entrevista.- Parecia muy entusiasmada con ello. Todos rieron.

- ¿Crees que Snape está relacionado todavía con Voldemort?- Preguntó Harry.

- Por que no- Intervino Fred.- El antes era un mortifago, ¿ Y si nunca cambió de bando?

- No sabemos- Dijo Hermione- Pero esperemos que no sea asi.

La conversación llegó casi hasta la hora de la cena.


	8. Chapter 8

9

8

Los chicos estaban también muy impacientes de que llegara la hora de acostarse, por lo de Remus y Tonks, y se reían cada vez que se acordaban.

- Imagínate- Dijo Ginny mientras ponían la mesa. Dumbledore llegaría pronto, porque cenarían con ellos, pero los de la Orden del Fénix llegarían después, y tendrían que comer rápido, antes de que llegaran- Que, Tonks tenga miedo de que Remus se transforme de improviso, jaja.- Pero Hermione dijo:

- Pero eso es imposible, luna llena no es hasta dentro de 2 semanas.

- Es más probable- Dijo Luna y se sentó en su sitio- de que Remus tenga miedo de que se acueste con Tonks y por la noche sin querer halla cambiado mucho de aspecto y despierte con otra¡ Valla susto se daria!-Todos se rieron, entonces vieron que llegó Dumbledore y todos los de la casa se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Tuvieron una cena tranquila, pero Irene no paraba de pensar en la reunión de dentro de poco¿ Hablarían de su padre?

- ¿Estas bien?- Remus la había cogido de improviso. Sus bonitos ojos la miraban fijamente. Irene parecía tener cara de asustada.

- Eh...¡No! Solo estaba pensando, nada mas- Y miró a su plato fingiendo que iba a seguir comiendo, pero se dio cuanta de ha había terminado.

- Bueno chicos y chicas, menos Fred y George, todos arriba- Dijo la señora Weasley y todos protestaron.

- Da igual, cuentanos todo luego con pelos y señales, ¿Vale?- Dijo Harry y Fred le guiñó un ojo. Subieron para arriba y se metieron en el cuarto de Ginny e Irene. Poco después se escucharon mas pasos en la planta de abajo. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos. Solo tendrían que esperar a que Fred y George subieran cuando terminaran. Al cabo de una hora llegaron.

- Tampoco han dicho gran cosa.- Dijo George- Ahora que ha habido una muerte por culpa de Voldemort, la gente empieza a enterarse. Están contentos porque todos los del Ministerio y demás ya se creen que ha vuelto. Han tenido que esperar a que halla una muerte para creérselo.

- O dos- Dijo Harry y miró a Irene.-¿ Han dicho algo de la muerte del padre de Irene?- Ella le agradeció que lo dijera.

- Si, estuvieron hablando de eso. Van a investigar a fondo. Y lo de Sirius también. Tienen ciertas teorías pero...- Se escucharon pasos. Era Molly.

- Venga, todos a dormir- Refunfuñaron, y menos Irene y Ginny, los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones. Las dos se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en sus camas.

- Bueno, mañana veremos como han dormido Remus y Tonks.- Dijo Ginny y apagaron las luces.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Luna y Hermione se levantaron a la mañana siguiente. Se vistieron rápido y salieron de la habitación, donde se encontraron con Harry y Ron.

- Que- Dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo ha dormido la parejita? Vuestras habitaciones estaban juntas, tendréis que haber oído algo.

- Si- Empezaron a hablar cuando entraron en el cuarto. Después me dormí enseguida porque tenia mucho sueño. ¿Tu escuchastes algo mas, Harry?

- No,- Contestó el- Cuando me dormí siguieron hablando, creo que de la reunión, no se.

-¡O de otra cosa!- Dijo Luna. Parecía que ella tenia muchas ganas de que pasara algo entre ellos dos. Todos se rieron y bajaron para desayunar donde se encontraron a Ginny, Irene, Molly y Tonks.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Harry a Ginny.

- Todos los demás se han ido. Arthur y Remus han ido al ministerio y Fred y George están en su tienda. Ojoloco dice que se quedará a comer.- Dijo Ginny y levantó una ceja.

- Y Mundugus todavía duerme- Añadió Tonks, que en esos momentos ponía unos platos de cereales en la mesa y todos se sentaron.

- Por cierto,- Dijo Irene. Hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Los demás ya intuyeron lo que iba a decir, así que se callaron y escucharon atentamente.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido anoche Tonks?

- La reunión estuvo bien...

- ¡No!- Dijo Luna, muy impaciente.- Ella se refiere a cuando te fuiste a acostar, con Remus, ya sabes.

- No se que insinuáis- Dijo Tonks un poco enfadada.- Pero yo llegue al cuarto y me dormí.

- No mientas.- Dijo Ron- Sabemos que estuvistes hablando con Remus.

- Es cierto, estuvimos hablando de la reunión...

- Si, ya...- Dijo Irene por lo bajo. Entonces Molly, que hasta ahora no estaba en la cocina entró.

- Bueno, ya. Si ella dice que no hizo nada es que no hizo nada. Y si fuera, ¿A ustedes que os importa?- Algunos se rieron, incluida Tonks- Venga, terminad que Tonks y Mundugus os acompañaran al callejón Diagon, para que deis una vuelta.

- ¿Pero tu no vienes mama?-Preguntó Ron.

- No, yo me tengo que quedar aquí haciendo algunas cosas. Además, el cuartel general no se puede quedar solo.

Al cabo de un rato Mundugus bajo y se fueron por polvos Flú al Callejón Diagon. Una vez allí, Tonks dijo:

- Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos. Todas las chicas conmigo, y todos los chicos con Mundugus, ¿De acuerdo?- Asintieron y Mundugus, Harry y Ron cogieron calle abajo. Quedaron en ir en dos horas a la tienda de Fred y George.

- Bueno chicas- Dijo Tonks mientras paseaban- ¿Qué tal con los chicos? A ver, tu, Ginny.

- Bueno...Los de Hogwarts se me están acabando.- Todas se rieron.

- ¿Y tu, Luna?- Luna miró fijamente a Tonks y después se puso colorada.

- A mi no me gusta nadie.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- Dijo Tonks riéndose.

- Bueno, no la presionéis.- Intervino Hermione.

- Y tu, Hermi, que tal te va a ti con los chicos.

- Si os soy sincera, he roto con Krum.

- ¡Que!- Dijeron Irene, Ginny y Tonks a la vez. Luna dijo después:

- Pero es algo normal que alguien rompa con su nov...- Pero Ginny dijo:

- Pero, ¿Por qué? Estabas muy bien con él.

- Ya lo se- Dijo Hermione- Pero ahora me gusta otro, pero no voy a decir quien es.

- Pero deberías haber pensado también en el- Dijo Tonks- Bueno... Y tu Irene, ¿Quién es el chico de tu vida?

- Eh... Me gusta uno.

- ¡Quien es!- Dijo Luna muy emocionada.

- Eso, eso, ¿Quién es?- Repitió Ginny.

- Es un secreto.- Dijo Irene poniéndose muy colorada.

- Venga, nosotras somos de confianza- Dijo Tonks, pero Irene siguió diciendo que no.- Pues entonces dímelo a mi, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.- Irene penso en si hacerlo o no, pero al final aceptó.

- Pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie- Se acercó al odio de Tonks y dijo el nombre muy rápido. Hermione, Luna y Ginny no se enteraron.

- Dínoslo- Repetían una y otra vez.

Siguieron hablando de chicos hasta que llegaron a la tiende de Fred y George, pero estaba cerrada.

- Que raro.- Dijo Hermione.- Debería de estar abierto...-Pero de repente alguien les dio un susto por atrás. Eran Harry, Ron, Mundugus, Fred y George.

- ¡Eh!- Gritó Tonks- ¿Dónde estabais?

- Detrás tuya- Dijo Mundugus y todos se rieron.

- ¿Por qué tenéis la tienda cerrada?-Pregunto Irene a Fred.

- Pensamos en cogernos el día libre- Respondió él.

- ¡Pero nosotras queríamos verlo!- Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Pues otro día será!

Estuvieron dando una vuelta hasta que decidieron volver a casa. El día pasó tranquilo y agradable, así como todos los días hasta que tuvieron que marchar a Hogwarts, que despertaron muy sobresaltados.

- ¡Venga, arriba!- Gritaba la señora Weasley- O sino llegareis tarde.

Comieron tan deprisa que Luna se atragantó dos veces. Terminaron de comer, salieron y llegaron al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Allí se despidieron de Molly, Fred, George, Remus y Tonks. Luego entraron en el tren y encontraron un vagón libre para los 6, aunque Ron y Hermione tuvieron que Irse poco después.

- Nuevo año, nuevo curso. Guay.- Dijo Ginny, que se había sentado al lado de Luna y enfrente estaban Irene y Harry. Entonces las dos empezaron a cuchichear y a reírse.

- ¿De que os reis?-Preguntó Irene un poco molesta.

- Nada, nada- Dijo Luna. Tenia y todo lagrimas en los ojos ocasionadas por la risa.

- Venga, ya, en serio, decídnoslo- Dijo Harry.

- Vale, pero no te enfades con nosotras, ¿Eh? Cuéntaselo tu.- Y Ginny riéndose dijo:

- Que hacéis muy buena pareja, jaja- Ginny y Luna se rieron y Harry e Irene se miraron y se pusieron colorados.

- Tienes razón, hacen buena pareja.- Dijo otra voz desde la puerta. Era Malfoy.

- Draco, sino te largas, saldrás peor que la vez anterior.- Dijo Irene con un tono amenazador.

- Tranquila, ya me voy. ¡Adiós, parejita!- Dijo y riéndose tiró un beso al aire. Irene y Harry se enfadaron, pero Luna y Ginny no paraban de reírse. Durante todo el trayecto no aparecieron ni Ron ni Hermione. Los vieron después, ya en el comedor de Hogwarts. Luna e Irene lo saludaron y se fueron a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- Preguntó Ginny.

- Estabamos muy ocupados- Contestó Hermione.- Unos alumnos de 3º se estaban peleando. Tardaron un montón en calmarse- Hablaron de mas cosas hasta que llegó Dumbledore, que no dijo nada nuevo. Comieron y después del banquete se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero Harry paró a Irene en medio de un pasillo.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo muy nervioso. Ella aceptó.- Ven, iremos a un sitio que se me donde no hay nadie.- Y fueron a la sala de los Menesteres.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Harry no quería pensar en nada cuando pasaran por delante de ese pasillo. No quería que la sala se transformase en algo concreto. Asi que pasó tres veces sin pensar en nada y apareció una puerta. Irene se sorprendió.

- Entra- Dijo Harry y dejó que Irene pasara primero y después el. En la sala había un mezcla de rebujines. Había libros, escobas de quiddich, productos de limpieza, cojines, chucherías, una mesa, estanterías, y algo que le llamó a Harry mucho la atención. El mismo ramillete de muérdago bajo el que el y Cho se habían besado el curso anterior.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?- Preguntó Irene a Harry.

- Eh... a si. Mira, es el equipo de quiddich, hemos perdido a una guardiana y... me han comunicado que soy el capitán del equipo y me han dicho que busque a un guardián. Si se te da bien el quiddich y quieres jugar...

- ¡Claro! En mi escuela anterior yo jugaba. Y era muy buena. Pero jugaba como bateadora, aunque se me daba mejor guardiana... Un momento.¡Pero si tu eres de Griffindor! ¿Cómo vas a meter a una persona de Ravenclaw en Griffindor?- Entonces Harry calló en eso. Le habían pillado. Sin pensarlo se tiró encima de Irene y la beso. Suerte que habían algunos cojines...

Irene llegó a la sala común de Ravenclaw media Hora mas tarde, con la cara radiante de felicidad. Luna casi se asustó al verla. Estaba "demasiado" feliz.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguntó Luna. Irene contagiaba felicidad. Así que Luna, en vez de poner cara de extrañada, sonrió.-Dimelo¡Venga!

- Me ha pasado lo mas maravilloso del mundo- Dijo. Parecía estar en las nubes.

- ¿Te has encontrado una bolsa con mucho dinero?

- No burra- Contestó Irene sin dejar de sonreír.- El, el... Me ha pedido salir-

-¿Quién?

-¡Harry!

-¡Que!

-¡Si!

-¡¿Y que la has dicho?!

-¡Que no!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Es broma!- Y Irene le estuvo contando lo sucedido. Harry y ella habían quedado en el primer fin de semana en Hosmeade. Pero cuando terminó de decirlo vio que Luna no estaba tan contenta como al principio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Irene.- ¿Es que a ti te gustaba?

- No, era... Era a Ginny a quien le gustaba. Estaba obsesionada con ello. Me lo comentó.

- ¡Oh! No. ¿Qué haré ahora?, Es una de mis mejores amigas...- Luna bostezó. Irene miró su reloj. ¡Era muy tarde! Y mañana tendrían clase.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.- Dijo Irene y se fue a la cama. A pesar de lo de Ginny, Irene no podía disimular su felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Irene estaba muy nerviosa. Vería a Harry, pero no sabría que decirle. Bajó acompañada de Luna, y cuando entraron en el gran Comedor y Irene vio a Harry, le dio un vuelco el corazón. El estaba hablando muy animadamente con Ron. Se acercó y le dijo un tímido "hola".

- Que tal- Dijo él. No parecía estar como ella, parecía, que al haberle dicho eso, le habían quitado un peso de encima.- Que pena que no esté en tu curso, ahora tienes transformación con los de Griffindor. Si estuviera en tu curso...

- Ya- Dijo Irene. Le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero no sabia que.- Bueno, pues se mantiene lo de Hosmeade, ¿No?

- Si, claro- Contesto. De repente Ginny aparecio detrás de el. Tenia una cara de enfadada que podría decirse que se parecía al gato de Hermione. Miró a Irene y le hecho una de las peores miradas que le podrían hacer a uno. Entonces salió de detrás de Harry.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo?- Dijo fingiendo una voz de lo mas dulce.

- Eh... Por que no. Hasta luego Harry.- Dijo Irene y se despidió con la mano de el. Ginny la llevó hasta el vestíbulo.

- Haber si te queda claro. Llevo colada por Harry desde la primara vez que lo vi. He hecho todo y aun así, nada. Y mira quien se nos adelanta ¡La novata! Será mejor que dejes a Harry o te haré una infeliz.

- Pues creo que tu amor por el no es lo suficientemente fuerte- Dijo Irene. Las dos se miraban a los ojos- Porque no has conseguido nada.- Entonces Ginny sacó la varita y se la hincó a Irene en el estomago. Estaban tan cerca, que si alguien miraba no se darían cuanta de nada.

- Te lo estoy advirtiendo White.

- No me llames por mi apellido Weasley.

- Haré lo que me de la gana.

- ¡Y yo are lo que me de la gana con Harry!- PUM. Hubo un ruido ensordecedor en el que Irene no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado ni de donde provenía ese ruido, entonces Malfoy salió por un resquicio.

- Ten mas cuidado Irene- Dijo y miró a Ginny. Estaba en el suelo, paralizada- La próxima vez te dará.

- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó Irene. Miró los ojos claros de Malfoy. ¿Qué había intentado hacer?

- Pues que Weasley iba a hacer un conjuro, y yo la he inmovilizado. Tienes suerte de que estuviera aquí.

- Querrás decir que tengo suerte de que estuvieras espiando.

- Pues si.- Dijo, sonrió y miró a Ginny- Le he hecho el hechizo petrificus totalus. No se moverá hasta dentro de poco. Si sigues aquí todavía le dará tiempo a atacarte, y no me gustaría verlo.- Irene estaba confundida ¿Malfoy, defendiéndola? Entonces se dio cuanta de que llegaba tarde a su clase.

- Me voy- Y sin pensar dijo- Gracias- Y hecho a correr.

Ginny no fue a la clase de transformación, y Irene lo la vio hasta la hora de comer. Ella ni la miró. Irene la había contado todo lo ocurrido a Luna.

- Pero, ¿Malfoy? Me lo puedes seguir repitiendo 1000 veces que no me lo voy a creer, en serio. ¿Se lo vas a decir a Harry?

- No, y si Malfoy se queda callado, mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

11

El resto de la semana hasta el sábado transcurrió normal. Ginny no le había vuelto a hablar a Irene y ella tenia unas ganas locas de ir a Hosmeade.

La mañana de la excursión se levantó muy temprano para prepararse y bajó con Luna al vestíbulo, donde estaban todos. Pero no vio a Harry. Al fin lo vio a la entrada de Hosmeade. Luna se fue con Ron, Hermione y Ginny( Esta ultima no miró a nadie) y se fueron.

- ¿A donde quieres ir?- Preguntó Harry a Irene.

- Me gustaría dar un paseo y hablar contigo.- Contestó muy sonriente. Harry aceptó. Sabia que ella quería hablar a solas con el, así que se la llevo aun sitio donde casi nunca iba nadie. Era un sitio rodeado de arboles desde don de se veía la Casa de los Gritos. Mientras caminaban, Harry pensó en lo desastrosa que fue su anterior cita con Cho.

Cuando llegaron allí, Irene vio la casa a lo lejos y preguntó:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es la Casa de los Gritos, donde conocí por primera vez a Sirius.- "Ya empezamos mal" pensó Harry.

- Me gustaría hablar de ese tema, de Sirius y de mi padre, me refiero.

- Ah- Dijo Harry. ¿Qué le diría?

- Sabes, mi padre me hablo de Sirius. Dijo que era un asesino que había ayudado a que Voldemort matara a tus padres- Irene tragó saliva y prosiguió- Pero cuando me dijo lo de que lo habían metido en Azkaban sin ser juzgado, a mi me pareció muy injusto. Y ese Peter, ¿No pudieron hacer una investigación sobre el? El ministerio antes estaba hecho una ruina. Y tu pobre padrino tubo que sufrir por culpa de ese Peter, de Voldemort y del ministerio. Y ahora, cuando por fin es libre, va y le mata ¡Su propia prima!- Harry se hechó a llorar. No le echaba la culpa a Irene, no pensaba en Sirius, pensaba en lo desgraciado que había sido el mismo. Irene lo abrazó con tal fuerza, que aprecia que sentía lo mismo que el. Entonces, ella susurró:

- ¿Sabes como murió mi madre? Mi madre murió al yo nacer. Cuando fui mas consciente y mi padre me lo contó, hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensaba que yo era la culpable de su muerte. Pero eso no es cierto. Y tu tampoco tienes la culpa de que todo halla pasado por como esta. Es el destino...

- Entonces odio al destino. -Dijo, y los dos se rieron, sin soltarse, y así estuvieron un buen rato.

Ron, Hermione y Luna estaban en las Tres Escobas cuando llegaron Harry e Irene.

- ¿Qué tal la pareja?- Preguntó Hermione. Irene y Harry también hablaron de otros temas mas alegres, así que se les veía mas contentos.

- Bien- Contestaron los dos. Luna miró las manos de los dos. Las tenían cogidas. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Harry, pero Luna no contestó. Entonces se acordó de Ginny- Oye, ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

- Está con su "fabuloso" novio invisible. Quien se lo cree... - Dijo Ron con sarcasmo. El sabia lo de Ginny y Harry pero no sabia lo de la pelea de Ginny e Irene.

- ¡Ah!- Dijo Harry- Pues ya es hora de que vosotros también tengáis uno.- Entonces alguien entró en la taberna. Era Snape. Se sentó en una mesa solo y se puso a leer unos papeles. -¿Os acordáis de el día que recibió la carta? Aquí hay algo raro.

- Y es algo que no nos incumbe, Harry. -Dijo Hermione molesta.

- ¡Si que nos importa!- Afirmó Ron. En ese instante, Snape se acercó a ellos, y con su voz fría, dijo:

- Ya es hora de que volváis al castillo, ¿O es que no os habéis dado cuenta?- Ron lo miró con una cara de desprecio y todos se levantaron y se fueron. Ya en el castillo, Harry, Irene y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué no ha querido venir Ron?- Preguntó Hermione en voz baja para que la señora Pince no los riñera.

- Está practicando quiddich. Yo tendré que ir después, solo tiene que practicar mas. Hoy elegimos a otro jugador- Irene pensó en el día en que Harry se le había declarado.

- Pues sabéis que- Dijo desinteresadamente Irene- La buscadora de Ravenlaw dice que este año no juega, entonces, el capitán del equipo, me ha dicho que necesitaba una buscadora. Mañana me harán unas pruebas.

- ¡En serio!- Dijo Harry- competirás contra mi, jaja.

- Y no solo por eso la dejarás ganar, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Hermione. -Te acuerdas...- Pero enseguida se callo. Iba a comentar lo de Cho. Entonces Harry cambió de tema.

- Bueno, que me tengo que ir a practicar, ya nos veremos, hasta mañana, adiós.- Le dio un beso a Irene y se fue. Irene pensó en que no estaba tan de acuerdo con que no lo volvería a ver hasta mañana. Subió corriendo hacia el dormitorio y, mientras observaba la preciosa puesta de sol, vio como Harry jugaba en el campo de quiddich.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Irene bajó a el campo de quiddich con Luna y Harry. Ellos dos se sentaron en la grada.

- Hola- Le dijo el capitán del equipo a Irene.- Me llamo Harvey y soy el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Estos son tus Otros compañeros.- Y señaló a otros 5 jugadores. Todos chicos.

- Son Shoon, Ian, David, Gary y Alan. Serás la única chica del equipo. Antes estaba la buscadora Cho, pero se quitó.- Entonces Irene se acordó de que era la ex novia de Harry.- Bueno, empezamos. Voy a soltar la snich.- Irene se montó en la escoba y se preparó. Harvey soltó la snich y salió disparada. Irene pegó una patada al suelo y salió volando. Mientas buscaba la snich, los demás jugadores estaban practicando. Harry y Luna animaban a Irene, y esta, buscaba la snich por todos lados. 9 minutos después la cogió.

- Muy bien- Dijo Harvey- Pero tendras que practicar más. Todos los martes y otros días tendremos entrenamiento. Dentro de 3 semanas tendremos nuestro primer partido. Irene se bajó de la escoba y se despidió de el. Después se reunió con Harry y Luna.

- ¿Qué tal he estado?- Preguntó.

- Muy bien para ser tu primer día- Contestó Harry.

- No ha estado mal, pero tendrías que practicar mas para ganarme.- Malfoy acababa de aparecer.

- Gracias- Dijo Irene- Lo haré- Malfoy sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

- Vengo a presentaros a mi novia- Contestó.

- Pues no nos interesa- Dijo Harry y se fue a dar la vuelta cuando una conocida voz dijo:

- ¿A, no?- Ginny apareció. Harry, Irene y Luna se quedaron pasmados.

- ¿Eres tu la novia de Draco?- Preguntó Luna.

- Correcto.- contestó Ginny. Su mirada era maliciosa. Malfoy, en cambio, sonreía como la persona más feliz del mundo. Entonces apareció Ron.

- Harry, he venido a tr...- Pero cuando Ron vio a Ginny con Malfoy, se quedó mudo.

- ¡¿Qué haces tu con ese?!- Preguntó y señaló con el dedo a ellos dos.

- Eres el ultimo en enterarte, Weasley.- Contestó sonriendo Malfoy.

- ¡Pero... serás!- Y se acercó corriendo a Ginny, pero Harry e Irene lo cogieron del brazo.

- ¡Déjala!- Gritó Harry, y Draco y Ginny se fueron cogiditos de la mano.

- ¡Mama se va a enterar, mama se va a enterar!- Repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡No!- Dijo Irene- No le metas mas preocupaciones en el cuerpo a tu madre.. Por favor, Ron. Ya se le pasará eso.

Ron llegó muy alterado a la sala común con Harry, y se lo contaron todo a Hermione.

- No me lo puedo creer- Dijo ella- Me parece increíble. Y solo por...-Entonces se calló- Bueno, es tarde, me tengo que acostar- Y subió al cuarto de las chicas.

- Nosotros también nos tenemos que acostar- Le dijo Harry a Ron y subieron para arriba. Pero Ron esperó a que Harry se durmiera para bajar a la sala común. Allí se quedo esperando hasta que llegó Ginny.

- ¿Cómo has podido?- Preguntó Ron a Ginny.

- Ron, tu sabes, y se sobra. A mi me había gustado Harry desde siempre, y ahora viene esa y me lo quita.

- ¿Y no le podías dar celos con otro?

- Yo no le estoy dando celos. A mi me gusta Draco. Solo que no quiero que Irene se pavonee y se ponga a presumir de su novio.

- ¡Ella no presume de su novio!

- ¡Que pasa?- Dijo Ginny y adoptó esa típica mirada que ponía siempre Malfoy- ¿Es que también te gusta a ti, Ron?

- Y tu, le hechas la culpa a Irene de que está con Harry. Pues que sepas que fue Harry quien le pidió salir a Irene- Ginny se fue muy enfadada y empezó a subir las escaleras de el cuarto de las chicas- ¡Y que sepas que si Harry te hubiera querido antes ya te hubiera pedido salir!- PUM. Ginny cerró la puerta de un portazo. Temiendo de que Harry se despertara y no lo viera en la cama, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de los chicos y se acostó.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Pasaron varias semanas y ya toda la gente sabia lo de Harry e Irene y Draco y Ginny. Todos lo de Slytherin trataban a Draco y a Ginny como dioses, como la pareja del año. La pareja de Harry e Irene, por lo visto, no caía muy bien. Había chicas que también les había gustado Harry, y les pasó lo mismo que a Ginny.

- Por lo menos ellas no se van con chicos que sus padres son mortifagos y están en Azkaban- Dijo Ron la semana antes de Navidad muy enfadado. Ya había amenazado por lo menos 5 veces en que se lo iba a decir a su madre.

- Venga, venga, no te preocupes ahora por eso. -Le dijo Harry- Preocúpate por el partido de esta tarde: Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. Ten cuidado Irene.

- No te preocupes- Dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- Pues... Porque es Ginny la que está enfadada conmigo, no Draco.- Irene no le había dicho lo de la pelea a Harry.

- Bueno, es tu primer partido. Estarás nerviosa, ¿No?- Le preguntó Luna.

- Si, además, me han dicho que los de Slytherin juegan muy sucio.

- Es cierto, pero tu no te preocupes, lo harás bien.- Le dijo Luna.

Por la tarde, el campo de quiddich estaba llenito de gente. Era el primer partido de la temporada, así que nadie se lo quería perder.

- Bien- Dijo Harvey momentos antes de el partido.- Quiero que juguéis limpio y bien. Jugamos contra Slytherin, así que abrid bien los ojos. ¡Suerte!- Terminó y salieron al campo. Después salieron los de Slytherin. Irene se elevó en el aire. Poco después, Draco se acercó a ella. El partido ya había comenzado.

- Que tal, bonita vista, ¿no? Te voy a hacer una propuesta.- Dijo Draco y eso no le gustó nada a Irene.- Si yo cojo la snich bailaras conmigo en el baile de el día de San Valentín.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- Preguntó Irene.

- Eso no te importa- Contestó.

- Vale, pero si yo la cojo tu tendrás que bailar con...¡La señora Norris!

- Trato hecho- Entonces los dos se pusieron a buscar la snich sin parar. Si Irene perdía, tendría que bailar con Draco, y además de que no quería bailar con el, que Ginny se enfadaría aun mas. Entonces vio un destello dorado en una esquina del campo y salió volando hacia allí. Lo malo es que Malfoy estaba mas cerca, pero no se dio cuanta hasta que Irene pasó como una flecha por alado suya. De repente, la snich hizo un giro brusco. Dio la media vuelta hacia atrás por completo y fue directa hacia Draco, que la cogió sin mas.

- ¡Mierda!- Pensó Irene. No lo decía porque iba ha bailar con Draco(que no pensaba hacerlo) sino, porque ya no podría jugar para la final.

- Pero lo has hecho genial- Dijo Harry intentando animar a Irene después del partido- Fue ese raro movimiento de la snich. Si no lo hubiera hecho, la habrías cogido tu.

- Pero el caso es que no lo he hecho- Dijo un poco enfadada.

- Y sabia yo que me tenia que hacer puesto mi sombrero de águila- Dijo Luna, aunque Irene pensó que no serviría de mucho.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry estaba en la sala común leyendo una carta que le acababan de mandar.

- ¿Qué es Harry?- Preguntó Ron. Ya estaba un poco mas calmado por lo de Ginny.

- Es una carta de Molly. Dice que si queremos ir a la casa de Sirius- Harry todavía no se atrevía a decir "mi casa", aunque tampoco le gustaba decir que era de Sirius.

- Será mejor que no. Imagínate que Ginny quiere que valla Draco. Mi madre se enteraría.

- Pero eso es problema de Ginny.

- Pero ya con lo de Percy Molly tiene suficiente.- Dijo Hermione- Mejor que no vallamos, por lo menos hasta que Ginny siente la cabeza.

- Entonces- Concluyo Harry- Le responderé que no y ya esta.

Una semana pasada la Navidad, por todo el colegio se veían carteles de el baile de San Valentín.

- Uf- Resopló Harry aliviado- menos mal. Este año tengo pareja segura. ¿Con quien vas a ir tu, Ron?- Preguntó Harry.

- No lo se, todavía no lo he pensado- contestó.

- Es la ocasión de estrenar tu nuevo traje de gala- dijo Irene- Y no esperes hasta el ultimo momento para buscar pareja, ¿No tienes a ninguna chica en la cabeza?

- Eh, no, no- Ese no, no parecía muy convincente, pero todos se callaron. Nadie le volvió a preguntar eso hasta justamente el día anterior a el baile. Hermione, Irene, Harry, Ron y Luna estaban reunidos.

- Venga. Cada uno a decir sus parejas- Dijo Harry.- Yo iré con Irene, claro está. Y tu Irene, con quien vas a ir, es que ni me lo imagino- Dijo Harry de cachondeo.

- Ay- contestó ella. Ya no se acordaba de lo de Draco- No os lo vais a imaginar, pero voy con Harry.

- ¡¿No me digas?!- Dijo Luna y todos se rieron.

- Y tu, Luna, ¿Con quien vas?- Preguntó Ron colorado.

- Contigo, jiji- Todos se quedaron muy asombrados. Nadie esperaba eso.

- Quedas tu Hermione, ¿Con quien vas a ir?

- Pues, con Neville- Se quedaron muy asombrados- Bueno, esa son las parejas, ¿no? Pues me voy- Y se largó sin mas.

- Seguro que no se pone como cuando fue al baile con Krum. Parece un poco enfadada- Dijo Ron- Mejor.

- Y tu Ron- Dijo Irene- ¿Por qué has querido ir al baile con Luna? ¿eh?

- ¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó Ron un poco molesto- Yo quise ir con ella porque es amiga mía, ¿Es que es malo?

- No, no.- Dijo Irene corriendo, pero muy sonriente, igual que Harry.

- Bueno, que me tengo que ir- Dijo secamente y se fue.

- Y yo- Y se fue también Luna.

- Me parece muy raro el comportamiento de estos tres- Dijo Harry.- Bueno, te advierto que yo no bailo muy bien, pero...

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco, no bailaremos mucho.- Harry se alegró un poco.


	15. Chapter 15

15

El día del baile, Irene se alisó el pelo a conciencia. Se puso el flequillo a lo moderno y dos horquillas a un lado de la cabeza. Llevaba un vestido negro y sencillo pero muy elegante, que, a conjunto con su pelo, quedaban genial. Cuando Irene vio a Luna en la sala común se quedó muy asombrada. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un vestido de 2 partes, que dejaba ver su ombligo. El traje era de color morado. La parte de arriba tenia un gran escote y las mangas acababan anchas. La parte de abajo le legaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Y después llevaba unas botas. Se había cogido en el pelo 2 moñitos, y su cara parecía mucho mas libre y despejada. Además, al igual que Irene, se habían maquillado un poco, lo que parecían mas adultas y guapas.

- ¡Pero que mona estas!- Dijo Luna al acercarse Irene.

- Tu tampoco te quedas atrás- Dijo Irene sonriendo. Juntas salieron de la sala común, donde se encontraron con Harry y con Ron. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al verlas.

- ¡Dios! Me han cambiado a mi pareja- Dijo Harry bromeando. Las dos parejas se agarraron del brazo y se fueron a el Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraron con Neville(que estaba pijo total) con Hermione, que , como Ron acertó, no estaba tan guapa como en el baile de 4º curso.

- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Hermione-¿Os habéis fijado en Ginny?- Dijo y señaló a el otro pico de la sala. Allí estaba ella, con Draco. Pero Ron se quedó asombrado al ver lo que veía. Se podía decir que Ginny era una de las chicas mas guapas del baile. Llevaba un moño muy bonito en el pelo, y 2 mechones le caían alrededor de la cara. Estaba muy maquillada, y casi no se le veían pecas. Llevaba un vestido-minifalda celeste muy transparente, a lo que Ron acertó que era seda.

- ¡Ese vestido no se lo ha comprado mi madre!- Gritó- seguro que se lo ha regalado ese gusano.

- Olvídate, ¿Quieres?- Le regaño Hermione. Entonces empezó a sonar una música muy tranquila- Vamos a bailar- Y Hermione y Neville salieron a la pista de baile.

- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó Irene a Harry y los 2 también fueron. Pero no habían ni estado 10 minutos cuando Draco se acercó a ellos.

- Ginny dice que vallas- Le informó a Harry.

- ¿Para que?- Preguntó.

- Dice que quiere hablar contigo.- Harry dudó, pero Irene le hizo un gesto como si no le importara, entonces el se fue.

- ¿Qué tal el baile?- Le preguntó Draco a Irene muy educadamente.

- Bien hasta que tu viniste.

- Sabes, dijiste que bailarías conmigo.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Pero no te gustará que le diga a Harry que apostaste conmigo. Mira, ahora no lo vemos. Baila conmigo.- Irene no quería que Draco de dijera a Harry eso, así que aceptó.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Draco parecía bailar mejor que Harry, así que a Irene se le pasó 1, 2 y hasta 3 canciones y cuando se llegó a dar cuenta ya había pasado casi 1 hora.

- Eres tonto- Le dijo y empezó a mirar por toda la sala- ¿Dónde están esos dos?

- ¿Los vamos a buscar?- Se ofreció Draco.

- Venga, haber si sirves de provecho- Contestó Irene. Lo buscaron por todo el comedor, pero no lo encontraron, entonces, salieron fuera del castillo. Habían solo varias personas.

- Aquí seguro que no están, vamonos. Además, tengo frío.- Dijo Irene.

- Espera, a lo mejor están detrás del campo de quiddich. Si tienes frío, yo te puedo tapar- Y Malfoy extendió sus brazos.

- ¡Ni loca!- Dijo Irene, pero de repente una brisa gélida le hizo temblar entera- Bueno- aceptó.- Pero no te ilusiones. Iremos a ver si están allí y nos volvemos- Entonces Draco la abrazó y se fueron hacia el campo de quiddich.

- Ves, no hay nadie- Dijo Irene- Vámonos.

- Espera- Dijo Draco y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Se escuchaban ruidos- Quédate aquí- Entonces andó un poco, y el campo, al ser ovalado, Draco se perdió de vista, pero poco después vino. Venia blanco como la leche.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Irene preocupada.

- Nada, vámonos- Dijo y a cogió de un brazo.

- No, dime lo que hay- Insistió Irene. Draco tiraba tanto de su brazo que le hacia daño.

- No te va a gustar, ¿De verdad quieres que telo diga?

- Si, dímelo- Entonces Draco dijo en voz baja:

- He encontrado a Potter- Irene se imaginó algo, pero no se lo podía creer. Entonces hechó a correr por la parte de atrás del campo. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

- ¡No!- Gritó Draco, pero no pudo parar a Irene. Cuando Irene vio lo que vio Draco, se quedó de piedra: Eran Harry y Ginny. Y no parecían tener nada de frío. Draco tiró de ella y la alejo del lugar. Entonces Irene le abrazó a Draco. No se lo podía creer. Cuando Irene se se calmo un poco, Draco besó a Irene.

- Que...- Dijo Irene. Pero no quería pensar en lo ocurrido y se dejo llevar.


	17. Chapter 17

17

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Luna a la mañana siguiente a Irene en la sala común.- Harry es un gilipoyas, con perdón, pero...Y tu, tanto te quejabas de que Ginny estaba con Draco y ahora...

- Pero Draco no es lo que te imaginas. Es una persona cariñosa...

- Si, ¿Pues sabes que? Que alguien os vio, a ti y a Harry, y ahora se están cachondeando de ustedes diciendo de que vais por ahí cambiando de pareja y que los próximos serán tu y Ginny y Harry y Draco- Irene se rió. Era una cosa absurda- Irene, ahora ya, enserio, ¿Y si Draco se fue con Ginny para sacarle información de la Orden del Fénix, y como no pudo sacarle nada ahora esta intentando contigo?- Parecía mas sensata de lo que había estado nunca.

- El no me ha dicho nada hasta ahora. A lo mas mínimo le dejo. Vamos, bajemos a desayunar.

En el Gran Comedor de encontraban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, que ni la miraron. Entonces Draco fue corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó muy amablemente.- ¿Cómo has dormido mi vida?- Irene levantó una ceja. Draco lo dijo tan alto que Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se enteraron. Hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras. Snape también se entero, a lo que se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia Draco.

- Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo- Dijo y se lo llevó- Antes de perderse de vista, Draco le tiró un beso a Irene. Esta se sonrojó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cuando paso por alado de la de Sythering, estos no se burlaron de ella, sino que la saludaron. Irene pensó que tenia muchas ventajas el ser novia de Draco. Pero también pensó en sus otros amigos. Aunque le pareció un comportamiento absurdo.

Cuando Irene iba a dirigirse a el aula de adivinación, se encontró a Draco en el pasillo. Luna, que iba con ella, izo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿A que no sabes lo que me dijo Snape? Que cortara contigo.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Irene muy asombrada- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Pues que no, claro está- Irene sonrío, entonces empezaron a besarse. Luna se cabreó y se fue. Minutos mas tarde, Irene había llegado a el aula de adivinación.

- Eres tonta, ¿no?- Dijo Luna en voz baja a Irene para que la maestra no se enterara- Snape quiere que Draco corte contigo para que no intente sacarte nada.

- Pero sino me ha preguntado nada- Insistió Irene.

- Pero podría aturdirte, darte veritaserum o algo.

Luna siguió insistiéndole tiempo después, pero Irene seguía diciéndole que Draco no le preguntaba nada


	18. Chapter 18

18

Hasta que un día, a falta de 2 semanas para que acabara el curso, Irene terminó por cabrearse.

- ¡Luna, a ver si te queda clarito! Draco y yo llevamos saliendo 4 meses y no me ha preguntado ni mi horóscopo, ¿Te enteras? Así que deja ya de ser la madre que nunca tuve.- A Luna le dolió mucho lo que Irene le dijo. Aquella misma tarde, mientras Irene paseaba por el borde de el lago, vio que Luna estaba con Harry, Ginny Ron y Hermione. Irene se sentia sola. Solo tenia a Draco. Pero, el día anterior a el fin de curso, una chica de 3º de Ravenclaw le dijo que había visto a Draco con Pansy, haciendo algo mas que hablar. A Irene se le calló el alma a los pies. El día en que se marchaban Irene cortó con Draco.

- Venga, todos al tren- Repetía Hagrid. Todos los chicos y chicas entraban en el tren de regreso a sus casas. Irene empezó a buscar un compartimento vacío para ella sola. Al pasar por el de Draco, sus amigos se rieron. La chica de 3º que le había dicho lo de Draco le invitó a entrar en su compartimento. Estaba con otra amiga.

- Me llamo Ivonne. – se presentó- Y esta es Sally- Y presentó a su amiga.

- Yo soy Irene- Dijo muy deprimida. Irene estaba triste, y quería contarle sus cosas a alguien, así que le contó lo ocurrido, y las chicas escucharon con interés.

El tren empezó a parar. Irene se despidió de Ivonne y Sally y vio a lo lejos a Remus y a Molly. Estaban solos. Significaba que los demás aun no habían llegado. Irene miró a Remus. Se fijo en que era muy guapo. A Irene se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Entonces hechó a correr y se abalanzó sobre el y se puso a llorar. Remus y Molly se asombraron un poco. Pero Remus ya sabia lo que ocurría. Luna le había mandado una carta el día anterior.

- Ven- Le dijo Remus a Irene, y se la llevó a un lugar donde no había nadie.- Ya se lo que ha pasado. Luna me lo ha contado todo. Menos mal que cortaste con Draco. Ella te quiere perdonar- Irene apenas escuchaba.- Tienes demasiadas preocupaciones adentro. Deja que se vallan- Entonces Irene paró de llorar. Remus besó a Irene en la frente. Esta se sintió un poco mejor. Enseguida vino Luna corriendo, que abrazó a Irene. Luego vinieron los demás.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Remus.

- Venga, venga- Dijo Molly.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ginny estuvo molestando todo el tiempo a Irene. Harry no paraba de decirle a Ginny que la dejara en paz, pero esta no le echaba cuenta. Irene, a veces, estaba tan harta, que se llevaba días enteros sin separarse de Remus.

- Ginny. Le advirtió un día Remus- Como no dejes en paz a Irene, me temo que se lo diré a tu madre y te iras a la madriguera- Ginny se dio la vuelta, dijo una palabrota en voz baja y se fue. Irene apretó fuerte la mano de Remus, como queriéndole decir que no le diera importancia.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? - Le preguntó Remus a Irene.- Vamos a tomar el aire.- Y salieron a la calle. Hacia un día soleado y caluroso.

- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo ayer Harry?- Le preguntó Remus a Irene mientras andaban por un parque solitario y se sentaron en un banco. Irene negó con la cabeza.- Que el te quiere perdonar. Nunca estuvo enfadado contigo, pero pensaba que así cortarías con Draco. Dice que quiere hablar contigo después de la cena, ¿qué le digo?- Irene pensó unos momentos. En verdad ella también quería hablar con Harry.

- Vale, pero mantén alejada a Ginny- Remus le sonrió y asintió.

- Será mejor que volvamos. No le hemos dicho a nadie que nos hemos ido. Por cierto, ¿Sabes que me han nombrado tu padrino?

Remus le dijo eso a Harry, y a la noche, Irene y Harry se vieron en el comedor.

- Hola- Le dijo Harry a Irene muy tímidamente. Sabia que decirle pero no como.- Ginny me confesó que persuadió a Draco para que saliera con ella y luego convencerme a mi de que fuera con ella. Después me dijo que tu no querías venir conmigo al baile, que querías ir con Draco. Entonces os vi bailando. No sabia lo que significaba y además me prometió que si salía con ella dejaba a Draco. Y tampoco sabia que tu irías a salir con el. Ahora acabo de cortar con Ginny.

- Si, pero aun así, os vi detrás del campo de quiddich.

- Yo estaba dolido al verte a ti y a Draco bailar. Perdóname, por favor. Yo solo te quiero a ti. Harry se acercó a Irene pero ella se apartó.

- Por ahora seremos amigos- Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. Irene y el se abrazaron como viejos amigos- Te he echado de menos- Dijo y se fueron juntos hacia sus dormitorios. Irene se despidió de Harry en la primera puerta y entró en su habitación. Allí estaba Ginny. Sentada al borde de la cama. Con una voz terrorífica le dijo a Irene:

- Que sepas que ni Ron ni Hermione te hemos perdonado, niña lista.- A Irene le dio un poco de miedo- Tus falsedades no nos afectan a nosotros. Acabaré contigo.

- Ya veremos- Dijo Irene en un tono desafiante y salió rápidamente del cuarto-¡Remus!- Gritó y rápidamente vino.- Ginny me está molestando. Cámbiala por Luna.- Ginny le hecho una mirada de loca. Se fue son rechistar a la 2º planta y enseguida vino Luna la mar de contenta.

- Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado- Dijo y se metió en la cama- que bien.

- Si- Afirmó Irene. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	20. Chapter 20

20

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny cogió a Irene en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a ella- ¿Es que ahora Remus es tu guardaespaldas? ¿O es que te gusta?- Irene no echo cuenta a Ginny y bajó a desayunar.

-Venga-dijo Tonks cuanto todos estuvieron abajo, semanas después- Que mañana volvemos otra vez con la rutina y se acabaron las vacaciones.- Se escuchó un "ohh" general- Pero no os preocupéis. Este es el ultimo año para unos…- Miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione- Y penúltimo para otros…- Y miró a Ginny, Luna e Irene. Ginny sonrió. Se había sentado al lado de Irene y le susurró a esta en el oído:

-Cuando acabe el curso y venga el que viene ya no tendrás a nadie que te proteja…

-Ya veremos…- dijo Irene. Tenia la intuición de que algo pasaría… Y pasó.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Estaban todos en el tren de Hogwarts cuando se paró casi llegando a Hosmeade.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Irene a Luna. Ellas dos, Harry y las otras chicas de Ravenclaw que Irene había conocido en la ida iban en ese compartimento. De repente se escucho muchos murmullos. El tren traqueteaba ligeramente. Luna miró por la ventana. Unos hombres subían al tren y poco después chicos y chicas empezaron abajar. La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Un hombre encapuchado entró y con una voz gélida, dijo:

-Menos el chico, todos fuera-les estaba apuntando con la varita, asi que sin rechistar asintieron y salieron. También le mandaron a que salieran fuera, donde un hombre los condujo y se fueron todos hasta Hogwarts andando. Había una gran confusión.

El hombre no llego a entrar en Hogwarts. Los dejo en la entrada y se fue. Cientos de chicos entraron corriendo . cuando todos estaban en el vestíbulo la profesora McGonagall llegó muy alterada.

-¡Todos a vuestras casas!-gritaba y repetía. Irene estaba muy asustada. ¿Dónde estaría Harry?

Se fue con Luna y las demás a la sala común, donde poco después vino la señora Sprout a hablar con Irene y Luna, en privado.

-Tengo una mala noticia que daros- Las dos miraban a su profesora con ojos llorosos.- Me temo que vuestro amigo Potter y todos los de la Orden del Fenix se están batiendo a duelo contra el que no debe ser nombrado.

Irene pegó un grito. Todos sus amigos (Harry, Remus, Tonks, Mundugus…) se estarían batiendo en duelo no se lo quería ni imaginar.

-Yo me tengo que ir. Cuando halla mas novedades os avisaré-dijo la profesora y se fue. Irene sollozó. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

_El siguiente será el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte… sorpresas aseguradas…._


	22. Chapter 22

22

No obtuvo respuesta hasta 2 horas mas tarde, cuando Sprout le avisó que bajara corriendo a la enfermería. Allí estaba Harry tendido en una cama. Irene hechó a correr y se puso alado de el. Después apareció la profesora McGonagall.

- Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La mala es que Remus está en San Mungo muy grave- A Irene le dio un vuelco el corazón- Las buenas es que Harry se recuperara y que Voldemort ha muerto.- Irene se alegró un montón por estas 2 ultimas noticias, pero lo de Remus... no se lo quería ni imaginar.

- ¿Puedo ir a verle?

- Hoy no. Descansa tu también. Duerme en la enfermería si quieres.- Entonces McGonagall se marchó y Irene se tendió en una cama alado de Harry. Cerró los ojos.

No llevaría ni 5 minutos allí cuando alguien tapó la boca. Irene abrió los ojos y vio una figura borrosa. Luego se dio cuenta de que esa figura tenia un dedo en la boca, en señal de que se callara. Entonces Irene se calmó.

La cara de esa persona le resultaba familiar. Era un hombre. Quitó su mano de la boca de Irene, pero ella callo en quien era y pegó un grito. El hombre volvió a taparle la boca.

-¡Shsss! No quiero despertarle- Irene se volvió a calmar. Unos ojos grises y brillantes le miraban. Eran los ojos de Sirius Black.

Siriuus :3 bueno, aquí termina la primera parte. Espero que os haya gustado. La segunda es larga, muy larga, es mas, ni siquiera la tengo terminada aun XD yo empecé a escribir este fic hace por lo menos ¡5 años! Pido perdón por dejarlo asi de tirado y no continuar publicándolo hasta ahora :( La segunda parte la continuaré como …Y Sirius … Muchas gracias por leer! (prometo que lo demás es mucho mas interesante y mejor redactado)


End file.
